Computing is increasingly requiring extremely powerful processors. For example, machine learning such as, but not limited to, deep neural networks, requires a processor capable of performing an extremely high number of operations per second. Executing machine learning such as, but not limited to, deep neural networks, on a general-purpose central processing unit (CPU) can be extremely expensive.
Hardware accelerators have been used to supplement the processing performed on general-purpose CPUs.